Explosive Weaponry
Grenade Launcher It's a surprisingly good weapon for it's tier. It has a big potential, but you can't miss your shots (since it's only one shot per magazine). The problem with this weapon is the very limited range of the weapon, because once the grenade goes after that range, it falls off to the ground, exploding. It's a good weapon to help you climb up to better weapons. Sticky Det It shoots a sticky charge that can be detonated by any distance with the right click of your mouse (or whatever. Watch out, because unless you shoot at a drone or a seeker, it won't detonate. It's a really good weapon for doing all sorts of things, but as for the grenade launcher you can't miss your work. Worth noting is that multiple charges can be placed Devil's Crossbow While the crossbow is more or less it's category, it is classifiable as explosive, since when you shoot a vertical wall with the primary fire, it explodes. Its primary fire shoots an incediary dart that shoots incendiary darts, that sets a limited area on fire. The secondary fire shoots a freezing bullet that creates crystals, and that congeal enemies to death in a limited area. If you shoot a vertical wall, it doesn't explode, but it creates an innocuous nice little crystal Tri-Launcher It is an upgrade of the Grenade Launcher, bigger magazine, bigger range of the projectile fall-off, but one same rule applies: try not to miss your shot, because while it is true that you can follow up shots, it's less than ideal. This time around there is a secondary fire, that quickly dumps the magazine or detonates grenades fired with the primary fire it's good against hordes of enemies. Rocket Launcher It's kind of a side grade of the Tri-Launcher, because it trades the magazine size and the velocity of the projectiles for a bigger punch and the fact that the projectiles do not follow an arch. It should be used more or less as a mid to long range weapon, even though it could be used at shorter ranges, but the rule is the same as the Grenade launcher and the sticky det: you cannot miss your shots Jackhammer It's a great shotgun that fires explosives slug shots, able to deal a massive amount of damage, adding on that it has an insanely high fire rate, its really easy to follow up shots (so it's far less punishing if you miss shots). The only downside is the magazine (of 16), that can get easily dumped if you hold down the trigger. It's best adviced to use it against a horde of enemy, and if possible in close range, but watch out for the ammo counter! BHG It's a black hole shooting gun, capable of clearing entire rooms with one shot. The secondary fire is more or less the same but with that mode, the black hole doesn't affect the player. You need to charge each shot